


Urgent

by asmodesgold



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodesgold/pseuds/asmodesgold
Summary: But every now and then, he'll look at Rafe, and it'll hit Sonny, like a semi, how amazing this man is. How smart, loving, kind, witty and sassy he is.How drop dead gorgeous he is.





	Urgent

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda came out of nowhere, inspired by the picture below that Kendell, who also betad this, sent me.

 

 

They've been together so long that, he'll admit, they take each other for granted sometimes. They get used to seeing each other so much that they don't often  _ see _ each other.

 

But every now and then, he'll look at Rafe, and it'll hit Sonny, like a semi, how amazing this man is. How smart, loving, kind, witty and sassy he is.

 

How drop dead gorgeous he is.

 

Handsome.

 

Sexy.

 

Better than any wet dream he's ever had.

 

How unbelievably  _ lucky _ he is to have this man in his life, in his arms, in his home, in his bed.

 

And when that hits him, he simply can't keep his hands off of him.

 

That morning had been one such moment; Rafe had walked out of their bedroom, freshly shaved, cologne wafting towards Sonny as he tried organizing all of their paperwork into their respective briefcases. 

 

His husband was buttoning up his dark grey suit over a surprisingly plain white shirt and silver tie. Sonny was used to noticing how good Rafe looked in the fashionable, colorful clothing he usually wore, but it never failed that, when seeing him in something so  _ normal,  _ it really hit home how fucking  _ good looking  _ his man was.

 

_ Gorgeous, _ really.

 

His mouth begins watering immediately, and he drops the files on the table, stalking over to a confused but unafraid Rafe. Without explanation, he pushes Rafe across the room until the back of his legs hit a chair at their kitchen table and Rafe drops into it.

 

Still silent, his hands dive under Rafe’s blazer and jerk open his belt, ripping the zipper down and reaching in, through the front of black boxer briefs and pulling out his large, already half-hard and leaking cock. The desire coursing through him is so strong, he can’t even take the time to properly tease Rafe with any foreplay, instead leaning in and swallowing as much as he can in one go.

 

Rafe’s hands tangle in his hair, pulling the strands out of their carefully arranged waves, but Sonny doesn’t care.

 

That’s what combs are for, and Lord knows between the two of them they have enough product to spare.

 

He sucks Rafe’s fat cock like he’s trying to pull every drop of his fluid out of it, making Rafe gasp and push his hips towards Sonny, and Sonny allows him to penetrate his mouth even further, easily relaxing his throat to take the rest of him in his mouth, sucking at the base and swallowing, drooling freely into the black pubes that dig into his nose. 

 

Sonny can feel the head in his throat and it makes him moan, Rafe gasping again, letting out a string of curses that would normally bring about a warm flush of pride in his chest; but the current  _ need  _ and  _ desire  _ that burns red hot in him only causes him to work harder at the shaft, bobbing up and down, moving his tongue to further stimulate Rafe.

 

Precum is coating his throat, and he draws himself off far enough so that he can get just the head in his mouth. He licks at the slit, enjoying the salty taste and the keening sound peeling out from behind Rafe’s clenched teeth.

 

“Baby, please,” Rafe moans.

 

If there was a sense of urgency before, it’s nothing compared to the flame that consumes him at that.

 

He swallows Rafe down to the root again, one hand disappearing into his boxer briefs to play with his sizeable balls while his other slides up underneath Rafe’s undershirt, trailing along his stomach, ribs, and chest.

 

“So close, baby, so close, so good, so perfect,” Rafe babbles mindlessly. 

 

Nevertheless, it spurs him on, and he picks up the pace, using every trick and move that he knows drives his love crazy. The large hands that grip his hair encourage him, unintentionally forceful, but Sonny doesn’t mind. In fact, he loves that Rafe can use him for his pleasure, as there’s nothing more in this moment that he wants.

 

“Babybabybabybaby!”

 

Sonny looks up through his lashes. He can tell that Rafe is ready to blow his load at any second, so he takes him all the way in his mouth and down his throat again, hollows out his cheeks, and hums as hard as he can while squeezing Rafe’s balls and pinching a nipple.

 

He’s rewarded with a spray of hot cum that continues for a few minutes before Rafe’s cock begins softening. Sonny stays in place until his husband is completely flaccid, lightly sucking as he slowly pulls back.

 

Rafe is boneless, slumped in the chair, breathing hard, his hands falling from Sonny’s head as it backs out of reach. Sonny gives the tip of his cock a light peck before tucking it back in and fixing his shirts and pants, making him presentable again.

 

“I love you,” Rafe murmurs. His eyes stare up at him with hazy adoration.

 

“Love you too, Rafi.”

 

And dammit if that’s not the simplest way to describe all the feelings he has for his incredible husband.

 

“Give me a second and I’ll--”

 

“You can pay me back tonight,” Sonny says, kissing his nose. “‘Cause if we keep going I’m going to end up cuffing you to the bed so I can keep you all to myself for the rest of the day.”

 

“Hm, I fail to see the harm in that.” There’s a loose, lopsided grin on Rafe’s face, and Sonny can’t keep from giving him a proper kiss.

 

One of their phones begins vibrating insistently from the living room coffee table, and they separate with a sigh.

 

“Tonight,” Rafe promises.

 

Sonny smiles.

 

“Tonight.” 

 

And every night, for the rest of their lives.

 

 


End file.
